


UNLIMITED.

by goatz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Background Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Development, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Dates, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, GREMLIN TOMMY, Healthy Relationships, Heavy Angst, Highschool AU, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Romance, SHITHEAD TOMMY, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Team as Family, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragic Romance, WILBUR AND TECHNO FAMILY DYNAMIC, ahhh, chapters are going to be short because. i have come to decide that they would be better as short, gay boys, happy boys, hellppp, im sorry for all of the tags, relationships, techno "hi sensi", very slow slow burn, wanted to make sure i got them accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatz/pseuds/goatz
Summary: "See you and your cake later!” Sapnap calls at Bad, and then turns around to ponder towards the stairs.“... Cake? I never got that.” Bad says, confused.Dream lets out a deep groan.-highschool & chat auaka please help phil with all of these fucking kids. dream hates his fucking friends
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, George/Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, dreamnoblade, dumb block men, georgenap - Relationship, i don't actually ship these mfers., note that this is strictly a character study of these characters in this au!, skephalo - Relationship, sleepy bois inc family, the ships are just kinda optional and can be seen as platonic if that's what you prefer, this can be read without the ships
Comments: 116
Kudos: 730





	1. BEGINNINGS.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! first of all - know that this is all a character study. i don't ship these people like. at all. but this is a way for me to get my writings out and if people ask me to take this down i will. i really just didn't want to scrap this or give it to someone else when i already had too much written.
> 
> this is going to be LONG. as hell. lots in the future. just gonna upload the prologue for right now!

_January, 21. 7:15 AM._

“... And welcome to the school year!” His voice bounces off the walls thanks to the microphone, stark and clear with the quality. Bad fixes his hoodie over his head, looking over the students sitting in the auditorium. It’s a mix of freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors like himself. Bad is able to spot a few teachers in the crowd, supervising, along with other school staff.

When Bad was a freshman, he never imagined that himself as a senior would’ve been the president of the student council and the one to be giving the yearly school announcement for new freshman and other students.

The sound of clapping brings him back out of his thinking and he smiles kindly towards the crowd. Bad glances out of the corner of his eye towards Krinios and Wilbur, who are looking at him proudly. Bad looks right back at them, just as proud. He claps his own hands together in order to return his attention towards the crowd and to be able to finish the speech.

“If any of you have any questions, feel free to come up to me to ask them during the next few hours!” His voice is genuine and chipper, just like he had practiced. Bad wants to be as welcoming and as open as he possibly could. “Enjoy exploring the school if you’re a freshman, and ask for seniors for help if you get lost! We are here to help.” He smiles down into the crowd, ignoring the shining light down onto him.

“My vice-president, Krinios, will be stationed towards the back of the theatre. Any questions regarding clubs or social activities will go to him! The actual recruitment for clubs will be in the cafeteria, so be sure to look there for anything you might like! Our treasurer, Wilbur, will be at the stairs of the stage. He will be there to answer any questions regarding the school year, events going on, and or classes!

“I’ll also be here, and you can ask me questions about either of those! Thanks for dealing with me!” Bad finishes, smiling at the people in the crowd below him. He bows at the crowd and waves at a few familiar faces, his own lighting up at the recognition of the others. Bad then turns and he’s stepping off the stage.

As soon as he’s in the back, hidden from the people in the auditorium, as the principal, Mr. Sparkles, finishes up the speech, Bad finds himself taking a deep breath.

He lets out an _oof!_ , at Wilbur patting him on the back.

“Bad!” Wilbur starts, looking at the president of the student council. “You did great! I told you that you had all of those nerves for nothing!”

Krinios pads up to the other junior and senior, smiling at the two. His hands are in his blue hoodie as his smile widens into a laugh at Bad’s blush from the compliment from Wilbur. Krinios’s laugh is as hickory and honey-like as always. “That,” he adds onto Wilbur’s statement, “he did. Our goody-two shoes always does good, though, doesn’t he?”

Wilbur’s eyes sparkle as he looks over towards the vice-president of the student council. “Of course. He’s our own loser.”

The duo share a laugh for a moment at Bad’s sputtering and him pulling his hoodie over his face, a cherry colored blush dusting his features.

Wilbur glances up towards the clock and pulls back his hoodie. “Okay, well, thank you for assigning me somewhere where I can actually sit, Bad.” He smirks at Krinios. “Have fun standing for hours~!” Wilbur’s voice is light and teasing, even as he raises his hands above his head to do a stretch, groaning in pleasure.

The trio had been up since four o’clock that day, and all had gone to sleep late, texting in order to make sure everything that was going to be said in the presentation was accurate and finishing any minor touch-ups. They had shown up with a couple of their other school council members to help set up for the first day. It was now seven o’clock, and the trio had barely managed to grab breakfast in the fast paced night and morning.

Wilbur finally turns and waves to the duo, as he starts walking towards the stairs. “I’ll talk to you two later, I wanna see if I can catch... Techno. I wanted to go see if I could catch Techno before I go answer questions.”

Krinios waves back towards him, even as Wilbur doesn’t look back. The senior and junior start walking towards the exit of the backstage of the theatre. They walk in silence for a few paces, before Krinios speaks. “You _did_ do great, though, y’know.”

“Oh, shut up, you muffinhead!” Bad starts, looking down at the junior. “I couldn’t have done it without you and Wilbur!” He says earnestly, smiling proudly at the other. “By the way - who’s Techno?”

“Well, _that_ much was obvious.” Krinios retorts, laughing at Bad. “If we let you do it alone, you would’ve included the word muffin every other word!” His laugh morphs into a smirk onto his face, the duo falling into their usual playful banter. “And Techno is Wilbur’s adopted brother, if I recall. He got adopted over this summer. I think Wilbur talked about him in the groupchat for a few days, mostly worried for him when he first transitioned into the house. He was apparently homeless? Don’t count me on it, though. He should be a junior this year with Wilbur.”

Bad rolls his eyes at Krinios, trying to will the blush on his face to go away. He pulls his hoodie back over his head in embarrassment; something Bad often did when he was overwhelmed. “... That’s… Nice to know.” Bad says. He was too busy over the summer preparing for this school year, so he didn’t get to check their group chat often. Bad clutches and unclutches his hands against his hoodie, fixing his glasses. “I… Couldn’t imagine being family-less for that long… Maybe I should go talk to him, when I get a chance?” He mutters, mostly talking towards himself.

Krinios watches him for a few beats, before laughing, most towards himself. “Alright, then, I’ll catch you later, Bad. Let me know if you need anything!” He waves off, before separating from the senior towards the exit of the theatre to loop around to head towards the back.

Bad waves after Krinios after giving him a sound of affirmation. And for the second time in the same day, Bad has to take a deep breath in order to loosen his nerves. He supposes he had better go do his job, too.

To be perfectly honest, he just hadn’t expected for the speech to be fifteen minutes long, something he’d done all by himself. He thought he would really stutter a lot more, but he didn’t. Bad gives himself a mental pat on the back for that, as he walks through the exit gate and towards the giant crowd in the hallway. His face lights up as he spots three familiar faces.

“... ck you, George!” Sapnap yells, his face pulled in a cowl towards George. The junior with the band around his head tries to reach towards the senior, hands looking eerily like claws.

Dream is in the middle of the duo, his strange mask on his face as usual. Bad has long since gotten used to the eerie smile, but now it seems to look strained to the antics of the two around him. Bad has never personally gotten the need for a mask, but it’s not like Dream has caused any harm with the mask. He’s fine with the mask, especially since the school is fine with it too. 

A exhale comes from Dream, as he tells the Sapnap to stop, pushing him away from George. The latter growls against Dream and pushes back towards George. George simply sticks his tongue out at the junior, and Sapnap’s hands ball into fists, with genuine anger on his face.

“Language!” Bad calls out, and the trio’s attention is suddenly lost on whatever problem they had. All three of them turn towards the new comer, and Bad walks closer towards the group. He smiles kindly at Dream, and gives both a high five to George and Sapnap, ignoring the sour faces they make towards each other. “Heya, guys!” Bad chirps.

“Hey, Bad.” Dream smirks, using a hand to reach up and fix his mask. “You did a good job up there,” the junior says to the senior.

“Why, thank you!” Bad coos out, voice filling with pride and cheeks filling with pink due to the compliment. “I really thought I would’ve stuttered a lot more,” he admits, using a hand to scratch behind his ear, as he pushes his hood down to around his neck.

“Did the rehearsals with Wilbur and Ryan help that much?” Dream asks, referring to Krinios. His voice isn’t unkind.

“They did! It helped a lot,” Bad admits, nodding towards Dream. “It helps that they know how to deal with people due to their popularity. I would’ve come to you, though, if I could’ve shared the information with you.” Bad looks at Dream, smiling gently.

“Wow, Bad. Are you saying I’m not popular?” George asks, a pout forming onto the senior’s face.

“No-one would want you to be popular with that shitass baby face of your’s,” Sapnap retorts, growling at George, before Dream was able to respond to Bad.

“Language,” Bad says, softly. He shifts from foot to foot.

George’s face shifts into one of shock and then annoyance, as he rolls his eyes. “Wanna take this outside, bandana boy?” He scoffs.

“Bana- Bandana?” Sapnap aks, gaping at George. “is that what you fucking-”

“Language,” Bad pips in, again. Dream has his head in his hands and he’s looking so _completely_ done with this conversation.

“-English people think a band around the head is?” The Greek boy asks, annoyance clear on his features.

“En-” George starts.

“Stoppp.” Dream groans out. He turns his head towards Bad, and Bad can feel the mask practically asking for help.

Bad smiles kindly at Dream, and reaches a hand up to fix his glasses. “George, why don’t you go see Krinios to get your lanyard and schedule if you haven’t? I’m also sure Mr. Sparkles would like to talk to you since it’s your senior year.”

“Oh! That’s right!” George snaps, face becoming significantly brighter. He shifts his glasses on his face, smiling at Bad. “Thanks for reminding me, Bad! I forgot Mr. Sparkles wanted to talk to me. I’ll catch you later, Bad, Dream!” George waves as he jogs off, working his way through the crowd.

The group is silent for a few beats as they all watch George run off, before Sapnap speaks up, “Thank god that guy fucked off, am I right?”

“Language,” Bad inserts again, looking towards the two juniors.

Dream sighs, and uses a hand to run through his dirty blonde hair. “Sapnap… I know you don’t like him, but he _is_ my other best friend. That’s not just going to change just because you call him a baby face, or fight with him.”

Sapnap levels Dream with a glare and a scoff, before turning his gaze towards Bad. “You said Wilbur’s on the stairs? I’m gonna go ask about my classes.”

“Yep!” He chirps in affirmation. “Just make sure not to cut in line just because the two of you are friends! Let the sophomores and freshman ask first,” Bad reminds, not unkindly.

“.. Sure, whatever. See you and your cake later!” Sapnap calls at Bad, and then turns around to ponder towards the stairs.

“... Cake? I never got that.” Bad says, confused.

Dream lets out a deep groan.


	2. SAPLINGS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno, skeppy & wilbur interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter due to all of the hits & the nice comments!! im so grateful for over 600 hits already!! thank you guys!!

_January, 21. 7:20 AM._

Skeppy looks over at Techno through his thick black hair. “Dude. I _told_ you you’d get off the streets soon. And look at that; you did! Aren’t I so good at predictions?” Skeppy asks, smirking at Techno.

Techno just stares at the other, deadpan. Skeppy ignores how his best friend’s hand tightens around the backpack on his back.

Techno looks much better than a few summers ago when Skeppy first found him - tired, hungry, bones out seemingly sticking out. It was like taming a stray cat - the other teenager was skeptic of everything, and Skeppy had seen him fight. The difference between Skeppy and his friends and this kid, is that he fought for survival. So what did Skeppy to do gain his trust?

Trapped him in a box, of course.

No, he didn’t. Skeppy just started visiting the boy every day, through every single season. It took two hard years of absolute sweat, freezing through the winters, and stealing food from his own house for Skeppy to convince Techno to finally go get a new house, or to accept help.

Techno had been terrified - his vision more blurry than ever due to his decreasing quality of eyesight. Skeppy had took his hand and had promised he’d go somewhere good. And out of a panic, he had texted Wilbur, who told his dad, and Phil, ever the lover of kids, accepted Techno as his own. That was the summed up version, anyways. Skeppy smiles at Techno.

“It’s all good now!” Skeppy says, looking at the boy with now neat brown hair and brand new glasses. New clothes to go along with the new style of life, too! Skeppy _totally_ helped choose them out, since he knew that Techno had no fashion. Obviously being homeless did that to people.

Skeppy tugs down on his blue beanie as he continues what he was saying: “It _is_ good now, though, since you get to live with Wilbur, Phil, Tubbo, and that… bitch boy.”

Techno raises a brow and talks for the first time in this conversation. “I’m assuming you mean Tommy?” His voice is as monotone as ever, but Skeppy has known him for so long and knows him so well that he can hear the trace of entertainment underneath.

“Well of course! Who else would be fitting that description in your household?” Skeppy asks, a smirk lighting up his features. “Anyways, how’s living with Phil from the summer?”

Techno glances at his best friend, using his hands to readjust the glasses - a foreign object he’s still getting used to - against his face. His _clean_ brown hair falls over his eyes as he looks back down towards the floor below them, as they keep a steady pace through the hallways around the group of people. Techno looks down and is still getting used to the site of no blood or dirt on his hands; instead band-aids and scars. “It’s… Fine? I don’t know. It’s… Weird. Being able to live with people I can trust now.” He frowns and looks down at the floor again, the light above the duo shining off of his glasses.

Skeppy instead just looks at Techno with a smile. “Anndd, you even get to go to high school with me now!” His features remain to have the smile, before they soften. Skeppy looks ahead of them, making sure he doesn’t pressure his friend into giving answers if he didn’t want to. A silent gesture of giving him space. “... Have you had any slipups?”

Techno blinks, and looks down at his hands with covered with band-aids. “I… I um. I got into another fight, I guess.” He pauses, and Skeppy doesn’t have to know that he’s trying to speak what he’s feeling. It’s always been something that Techno’s struggled with. “I hid them from Phil.” Techno continues. “.. The injuries, I mean.”

Skeppy frowns at his best friend and then a sigh erupts from him. “It’s okay, Techno. We all have slipups. Don’t be a dick though, towards Wilbur or Phil,” Skeppy starts. “You know that they only want to help.”

“Hmm.” Is all Techno responds with. “Speaking of one of the devils,” he says, and Wilbur appears looking around the corner of the hallway, looking for someone. Wilbur’s head is shooting back and forth like a rocket, and Techno thinks that he vaguely resembles a headless chicken. A feeling of genuine amusement fills him, even if it's for a few seconds as he watches the his taller... brother... look around the hallway. The word brother is still foreign to Techno. Techno's eyes dart to the ground before they look back up, quickly.

When Wilbur spots Techno, Wilbur’s face visibly brightens at seeing his brother. “Techno!” He calls out, while trotting towards the duo. “Hey, Skeppy.” He offers towards the offer, and Skeppy offers a smile back towards the tallest of the now trio.

“I’ll give you guys space, I’m gonna go talk to Krinios! I’ll see you later, Techno.” Skeppy waves and walks off. He turns back around and walks into the crowd, giving finger guns to the former. “Tell me your schedule!”

Techno watches after him, and has to try to ignore the pit feeling thats growing in his stomach at being able to have clear vision for the first time in… Well, forever. He’s never been able to see this clear in a long time, and it’s an unsettling feeling with the weight on his face.

Techno instead tries to cover his looming thoughts and turns back towards Wilbur, never one to be the conversation starter. Luckily for him, Wilbur decides to start that specific duty for him.

“I’ve gotta get going back towards the stairs, where Bad stationed me,” Wilbur starts off, almost as soon as Skeppy has left the now duo. “since, y’know, I have to help with the other students, but I wanted to go ahead and be able to give you your lanyard and your schedule.” Wilbur rushes out. “After I’m done, I’ll show you where your classes are, okay? Promise I will, and sorry if I sound or look a little rushed right now.”

Wilbur takes a few beats to grab some breath as he pauses to open his bag that’s now hanging on his side, instead of being around his shoulders and resting on his back. His hand slips up to push both his own glasses and his beanie up further onto his head, since it was slipping down onto his forehead. Wilbur’s wild brown locks fall over his eye, as he searches for a few beats.

Techno doesn’t say anything, and instead waits in the silence. Wilbur is searching before making a satisfied sound and then hands the paper and lanyard he has to Techno.

Techno grimly thinks that maybe he could _finally_ pass for being a normal student with a normal life. The thoughts in his head add, spitefully, _y’know… Other than the fact that I’ll be known as Wilbur’s adopted brother. And probably only that._ But… Techno thinks that he can manage. Hopefully.

But Techno’s never been one for hope.

His eyes dart down as he begins reading his schedule - English, Composition, with an Asf, Jerome. That’s for first period. Room number AA06.

Techno finds himself squinting at that number. What a weird school.

He has statistics for period two, with a Mr. Canadian. Room AB20. Political science for third period with Mr. Longnose. That’s in room AB18. _Close enough to each other_ , he notes. Then he has Web Design with Mr. Venom, then… Lunch B? Techno’s brows raise. There’s more than one lunch?

Well. At least he won’t have to be surprised or upset with the fact that he’s more than likely alone. A frown comes to settle onto Techno’s face. He decides to look at the rest later, and Techno looks back up. Wilbur was talking the whole time, apparently, and then says a quick, _goodbye_ , and he’s already turning away before Techno really realizes what’s happening.

When Wilbur finally starts leaving, Techno doesn’t wave him off, he doesn’t smile after him. Techno doesn’t understand the sudden feelings of negativity that comes to make home in his stomach. Being nervous and suddenly feeling a lot more alone than what he remembered being just a few seconds ago surely wasn’t a good thing.

Techno’s eyes come to a close, slowly, and it’s a very low exhale that comes through his nostrils. He opens his eyes and starts padding towards his first class to meet his teacher. Techno’s stomach makes a sound of hunger, but with a steel mind, he ignores it. His stomach and his own mind has been sharpened to ignore food in the need of survival.

Techno pads through the busy hallways with his dull, grey hoodie - something Phil bought for him over the summer, despite Techno’s protests, and sinks into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is the character interaction; as always? good length?  
> lots to unpack here!! [: shoot some theories down below that you might have, mwahaha  
> i love breakin our boys [:<
> 
> when do you guys want/prefer updates? it only takes me a little time to write each chapter, so do you guys prefer frequent updating or more spaced out updating?  
> if you guys have any questions/concerns, please let me know!!


	3. STEMLINGS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skeppy pov.  
> \+ bad interaction & wilbur interaction  
> mentions techno  
> idot interaction

_January, 21. 7:25._

Skeppy turns his back towards Techno and Wilbur behind him, as he pads through the crowded hallways, as if it’s his second nature to pass through crowds. Skeppy has faith in Techno - his best friend. He had faith in the boy when he was on the streets, and has faith in him now, while he adjusts to a new environment. Skeppy knows that nothing new will change or happen, especially since he can sleep soundly at night now, knowing that Techno now has a place to call home. Skeppy credits himself for that, as he should.

Skeppy grins at himself, baby blue hoodie annoying against the background of kids wearing duller clothes - mostly greys and blacks. Skeppy’s never been against showing who he is. It comes with the popularity, baby.

Skeppy’s eyes drop down towards his phone as he walks to where he remembers the student council president had announced where the vice-president was. Skeppy messes with his phone, scrolling through Twitter as he walks back towards the auditorium, and decides it’s better to get this out of the way. He kind of does need to know his classes for this year.

Skeppy is turning when he opens the theater door to go towards Krinios when he collides right into someone’s chest. An _oof_ comes out of him as he gets the wind blows out of him and Skeppy looks up, eyes narrowed in aggression at the accident. His eyes make contact with Sapnap and the both of them bare their teeth at each other.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little bitch boy,” Skeppy snarks out towards the Greek boy.

“Bitch boy? That’s weak as hell, dude.” Sapnap bites back towards Skeppy. “Why don’t you go run off for daddy to spend his money again?” His brows are tilted downwards, making his features look sharper and more aggressive.

“At least I have money, huh?” The brown toned boy smirks at Sapnap, their faces apart. “I can tell by your shitty style that you don’t have _shit_.”

Sapnap looks at him for a moment, and clicks his tongue, unable to come up with anything for a few beats.

Skeppy smirks at Sapnap, the brown boy looking at the Greek boy. “Yeah, see?”

“Your taste is just objective. Personally, I think it’s shit, like your personality,” Sapnap spits out, tone unfriendly and hostile. “But I guess that can go with anything with you. Think you’re just shit in general,” he shrugs, nonchalantly.

Skeppy brows raise and he frowns at Sapnap, opening his mouth to retort something, when Krinios walks around the corner and sees them. “Oh, hey guys!” He chirps up, either ignoring the tension between the two, or not noticing it.

Skeppy glares at Sapnap, but turns towards Krinios and smiles kindly towards him. “Hey, Krinios.” Skeppy responds. “Hope things have been going good for you, nothing too slow, right?” Skeppy pretends to take a step forward towards Krinios to be kind, but uses it to his advantage to step onto Sapnap’s foot as hard as he can.

Sapnap makes a yelp and then whips his head at his rival with disgust and pain on his features. “Bitch!” He mutters under his breath, and takes a few steps back, not wanting to start a fight in front of the student council vice-president.

Skeppy takes this as a win, and smirks at Sapnap in return.

“It’s been a little slow - I think Bad and Wilbur got most of the attention, since I’ve only been talking to large groups. It’s nice to meet and talk to new people, though.” Krinios admits, and Skeppy decides that he’s definitely just ignoring whats going on. Skeppy can’t find himself being able to blame the other, though. He’s sure if he was Krinios, he’d be ignoring himself. But Skeppy instead feels a feeling of satisfaction upon making Sapnap step back and away from him. “Mostly just freshman asking the same questions over and over,” Krinios admits.

“Ahh, I see.” Skeppy says. Sapnap is glowering behind the duo, and Skeppy takes this as a win against his rivals in popularity - the Dream Team. A smile on his features, Skeppy relaxes as he sees that Sapnap takes the defeat in this battle. “Sorry to disturb you, then.” Skeppy starts. “Just came to get my shit - you got it?”

“Oh, yeah, dude, of course!” Krinios says, seeming relieved that Sapnap and Skeppy’s little petty war over popularity is over. The iDots vs the Dream Team War was fun to watch as an outsider, but not something fun to mess with as a friend. Krinios loved them all, but the constant petty wars between them was getting tiring, especially since Krinios himself was a middle-man. Ah well, nothing new.

Krinios hands Skeppy his lanyard and schedule - “Make sure not to lose it this time,” Krinios adds.

Sapnap snickers in the background as Skeppy scowls at Krinios. “Shut up,” he mutters. “Anyways, I’ll head off now.” Skeppy waves off Krinios, and as he starts off, Sapnap is venting to Krinios about “what a shitty day” he was having.

Skeppy is one hundred percent the latter was fuming and the former was gonna have to deal with his shit. Skeppy snickers at Krinios’s pain.

As Skeppy walks back into the crowded hallway and turns his attention onto the paper he’s holding instead of watching where he’s going, he can’t help but hope this year is something decent. He doesn’t want a repeat of last year. Skeppy shudders to himself.

He has English, Composition for first period! That’s with Mr. Major. Skeppy gives a quick and brief lookover - Algebra for second, CPR classes for third, Web Design for fourth, and a few other classes. Skeppy can say with confidence, that he is pleased with this year. Very pleased; if not happy. Skeppy looks up towards the hallway.

Classes won’t be held today - actual classes starts tomorrow, and Skeppy is excited to find out who will be in his classes. Today is just looking at clubs, introducing himself to his teachers and future classmates for this year, and to find his friends. They will probably have a lot of presentations to go through today, but Skeppy is one hundred percent positive that he can get through that if it means not doing any homework.

Unlike Shittynap, Skeppy plans on having a good day. He can already tell it will be a good one. Skeppy tugs on his hoodie to pull it down from his throat, and stuff his hands into his hoodie pocket, holding onto his phone as he pads towards the cafeteria.

The first thing he notices when he enters the room, is just how _loud_ it is. Lots of freshman looking confused, lots of sophomores thinking they’re the hot shit, juniors looking depressed as usual and seniors looking stressed for this year. So… About the normal, Skeppy decides. How fun.

His face visibly brightens at seeing the iDots in the cafeteria. Skeppy picks up his pace as he trots over towards the group, and spends a few minutes talking to them. “Spifey! Finn! Verb!” He greets the trio.

“Zak!” Spifey calls out. He excitedly jumps into the other’s arms, his woodchuck one-piece suit fluffy and heavy against Skeppy. Skeppy falls forward under the surprise weight of the other, and a squeak comes out of his mouth.

Finn - whose dressed up in his red wig and nails, along with a dress, pads around the group with Finn and Verb laughing at the duo on the ground. Verb jabs Finn with his elbow and the two look at where Verb’s finger is pointing - “toes.” Verb says out loud.

Finn snorts on his laughter as Skeppy finally convinces Spifey to get off of him - with a nookie included in the package, by Skeppy himself. Skeppy looks down at his shoes and then looks back up at Vurb - “dude. I’m literally wearing shoes.”

“Toes.” He shrugs out, a playful smile on his face. 

Skeppy laughs at his group. He looks over at Finn - “Is today a Finn day, or a Rose day?” He asks, making sure his voice isn’t unkind.

“Rose day today,” the other responds, smiling kindly at Skeppy.

“Okay! How is your day going, Rose?” He smiles at her - and she looks at him, gratefully.

They discuss for a while in the cafeteria, mostly how each other is doing, and classes they’d be sharing with each other this year. They poke fun at each other and Skeppy finds himself thinking more than once about how much he fucking loves his friends.

They’re in the middle of laughing at a joke, when Skeppy notices Wilbur walking towards them. Skeppy excuses himself from the iDots and walks over towards Wilbur, meeting him half-way there. “Hey, Wil.” Skeppy perks up, looking at the taller of the two.

Wilbur looks down at him, and takes his glasses off. He hangs them off of his shirt instead, and Skeppy bites his lips at the pure bags he sees under Wilbur’s eyes. Skeppy looks around at the people in the cafeteria and at all of the groups, as Wilbur and him walk in no particular direction.

Skeppy looks up towards Wilbur again, and starts, “... Where’d you leave Techno at? Get tired of him already?” He jokes.

“No! Never. That’s my brother.” Wilbur says, hurriedly. “I love him. I just had to go deal with some student council stuff with Krinios and B-”

“Relax, Wil! It was a joke.” Skeppy reassures. “It’s all good. Don’t worry.”

“Oh.. Sorry. My nerves have been kinda bad, lately.” Wilbur admits, and laughs. “Dad keeps getting irritated with Tommy and Tubbo because of Tommy’s addiction to their teacher. Tommy keeps dragging Tubbo into his troubles because he says that Vikk is his “long lost husband”. I don’t even want to know where he got that from.” Wilbur uses his hand to scrub at his face.

“What a crackhead kid!” Skeppy bursts out laughing. “I feel so bad for that teacher! What is Tommy even doing to him?”

“Well, Tommy’s bringing Tubbo into their antics where they try to peer pressure him into marriage… Whatever _that_ means.” They turn a corner. “Tubbo has a knack for bees and hornets, the stingy bastards. So, he uses them to his advantage and has gotten Vikk stung with them. Something about Tommy loving his face and wanting to see it everywhere. I literally have _no_ idea.”

“And you haven’t tried to get Techno to talk sense into Tommy and Tubbo? Or even Eret? I mean, considering him and Eret _are_ biological brothers.” Skeppy ponders. He pulls his phone out to open his text messages.

**[7:45]** **diamond boy** : bro ur brother is whack with the btichh byo

_[7:45] bisexual_king_ is typing…_

**[7:45] bisexual_king** : what do you even mean

_[7:45] diamond boy is typing..._

**[7:46] diamond boy** : wiblur is telling me that tuobb and toym are harassign their teacher. plz knock some sense into bee boy and shithead

_[7:46] bisexual_king is typing…_

**[7:47] bisexual_king** : skeppy listen i am literally at school and so are u. why would u tell me this when we both know i’m gonna forget about this in like 2 seconds

_[7:48] diamond boy is typing…_

**[7:48] diamond boy** : eert, deaadss, do u wnat me to remind u lter....

_[7:48] bisexual_king is typing…_

**[7:48] bisexual_king** : stop texting me

Skeppy laughs and looks at Wilbur, who was waiting for him to finish the genes. “Looks like the genes of stupidity is just natural in their family.”

Wilbur smirks at the other, and the duo falls into a comfortable silence for a bit, before Wilbur coughs awkwardly.

Skeppy rolls his eyes - “Spit it out, Wilbur.”

“... I’’m… I’m worried about Techno.” He admits, and Wilbur feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders by admitting that. “It’s his first year in school - I got him to admit that to me. And it’s a public school, no less. I’m scared that he’s… I don’t know. Stressed? It’s still hard for me to read his emotions. And I don’t want to be overbearing, y’know?” Wilbur’s shoulder slump as he looks forward, and brings a hand to rub at his tired eyes.

Skeppy looks over at Wilbur as they turn around corner, and he realizes that they’re just walking in circles. He understands why Wilbur wants to walk, though, so he’s not twitching with his hands by standing still. Skeppy looks up to the ceiling and lets out a low whistle, and rests his head on his arms as he closes his eyes, and trusts himself to guide himself through the busy hallways. He’s done this a hundred times.

“See, Techno doesn’t like people worrying about him,” Skeppy admits. “I had to learn the hard way. It isn’t my story to tell, really, but.. Techno had an old lady who cared for him. A lot. She loved him as her own son. She visited everyday with me and would leave before us.” Skeppy swallows, still being able to smell her honey-flavored smell. An old, welcoming pattern. “... She ended up dying a few days later.”

Wilbur’s breath hitches, and he looks over at Skeppy, eyes wide. “.. H-he… He lost his first parent…?”

“Yeah. He did.” Skeppy says, as nonchalantly as he can. It’s not a topic he likes talking about - he’d seen her as a second mother, too. “Like I said, there was more in the story, but.. Yeah. The one thing he got attached to after me ended up dying. He’d been closed off for s- _oof_!” Skeppy walked into someone for the second time that day, and his eyes fly open as he falls onto his ass.

“Bad! Skeppy! Are you guys okay?” Wilbur asked, worried.

Bad makes a wheezing sound as he takes a breather for himself, and looks up at the two blurs in front of him. He has to blink rapidly, and searches around for his glasses on the floor, but can’t find them.

Skeppy uses his hand to gently pick the glasses up, and hands them over to Bad. Wasn’t this the senior who gave the announcements this morning? He hands the glasses over, and stutters at the contact that their hands make. Skeppy blinks rapidly, and his eyes dart up to the other boy’s.

Bad looks up at Skeppy as he pushes himself up, with help from Wilbur as he grabs his hand. Bad pushes his glasses onto his face and laughs, softly. “Well. That muffin hurt.”

“Muffin? What the hell?” Skeppy says, out loud.

“Language!” Bad chirps. “That was my fault for not looking for where I was going, and I apologize. Are you okay?”

“.. Yeah.. I’m okay,” Skeppy says, a little skeptical. He’s never met anyone who uses _muffins_ as a replacement word for cursing. “You’re the senior who gave the announcements this morning, right? Bad?”

“Yes!” Bad claps his hands together, as he looks down at the papers he had dropped at their initial contact. “Sorry about the mess - Wilbur is the treasurer of the student council, but I’m sure you already knew that from me saying it already.” He laughs, nervously.

“Yeah, Wilbur and I know each other. Name’s Skeppy.” Skeppy puts his hand out for Bad to shake. “Want me to help you pick these up?” He offers.

“No, it’s okay! You probably should go look at the clubs and catch up with friends you have. Wilbur will help me.” Bad smiles, ever so kind to Skeppy.

Skeppy looks at Bad and his eyes dart towards Wilbur’s, before he makes a sound of affirmation. Well. That’s the end of that conversation. Wilbur looks hesitant to let it end up like that, but has no choice as Bad starts directing him to help.

Skeppy lets out a cheesy laugh. What a dork.

He doesn’t look back as he pads through the hallways back towards the cafeteria. He directs himself right towards Rose, Spifey, and Vurb who were waiting for him in the same place he left them. Rose was readjusting her clothes, and Vurb was laughing at Spifey as he chases the other around. An unholy screech was coming from their general direction.

Skeppy just lets out a laugh. The four of them start to head to the front gate to go outside onto the sidewalk, and look at the clubs. Yeah. Skeppy wouldn’t change this year for anything. He can feel it’s going to be a good one.

Well. Until Spifey trips him and he falls into the grass, and now he’s bringing Rose and Vurb down with them, and they’re all wrestling in the grass. Yeah. What dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k fucking hits!! what the fuck!!! you guys are the god damn best!! i did this in one go, so i'm sure there's /some/ issues but i am happy i did this all now  
> i pushed it out because none of my works have been hit this quickly before. you guys fucking rock!! <33  
> it might be a little longer than the other chapter, but it's for celebration of 1k hits !!!


	4. NEW LEAVES.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george, dream, and wilbur interaction!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, what the absolute FUCK??? 3.7K HITS??? THREE. POINT. SEVEN. THOUSAND. HOLY SHIT.  
> YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY INSANSE AND I AM FOREVER EVER EVER GRATEFUL!!! i love love love you guys!!  
> i have never in a fandom that has been as kind as you guys!! please enjoy this chapter!! more notes at the end so you guys can get to the actual story!

January, 21. 7:40

His jaws separate as a large yawn is exhaled. George pushes open the door, and is greeted with a large amount of fresh air. A small series of shivers bounce up and down his spine; George squints behind his glasses, as a hand reaches up to rub his tired eyes. George’s chocolate colored eyes travel over to the clicking machine on the wall. The clock reads 7:40 AM.That was like… A thirty minute meeting.

George is surprised, to be honest. He thought Mr. Sparkles was going to be much harsher on him, but he wasn’t. The principal was actually very kind and also very reminding. George was a little stressed for his senior year, if he was being honest, but he was also excited. Also sad, he guesses. George doesn’t know. It’s a lot of emotions. Happiness to start his life after this, but also sad that he’s the oldest in his friend group. He doesn’t get to see his friends, other than Bad, in the case they go to the same college, until after a year. Being a senior sucks, George concludes. It’s just a lot of feelings, a lot of sadness, a lot of excitement, a lot of happiness, a lot of nerves…. A little bit of everything, George guesses.

His eyes go back towards the clock, after getting lost in his thoughts, but his eyes stop halfway through looking up, and stop to stare at the figure underneath said clock. The figure is someone who is leaning against the wall and looking down at his phone. The light from his phone luminates onto his mask, and George’s eyes flicker down to where a lanyard is sticking out of Dream’s pocket, along with a piece of paper in Dream’s hand.

At the sound of the door opening, the mask looks up and makes eye contact with the senior. A wave comes from Dream and George can practically feel the smile coming from the other. George walks over to Dream, as the latter slides his phone into his pocket.

It’s a normal routine from here, something their brains both know and is attached to muscle memory. George falls into step next to Dream, and their shoulders bump together as they pad down the hallway. George looks up to the dirt blond, barely able to make out his freckles due to the angle. “Were you waiting long?” George asks, seeming to yawn for the billionth time that day.

“Nah, I wasn’t.” Dream responds, looking forward before dropping his gaze down to the paper he’s holding. “I grabbed your lanyard and schedule from Wilbur, by the way. Don’t know where Sapnap went after he left to grab his own.”

“Oh, the fire addict.” George snickers. He can physically feel Dream’s eyeroll and shift of annoyance as a soft chuckle leaves his mouth, as a huff of air. The duo continue down the hallway towards the cafeteria, the little tiny groups of people shifting into the masses and an overwhelming amount of people in groups. As George and Dream approach, George feels himself shifting closer towards Dream in order to avoid contact with other people. 

“Anyways,” George says, as a couple of beats of silence pass them after entering the crowd. “You said you got my schedule and lanyard?”

Dream looks down at George and then down at the papers. “Yeah, I did. I was just leading us towards the cafeteria so we could go look at clubs. We can stop near here, though, if you wanna compare classes?” He asks.

“Yeah, sure.” George nods, and the duo stop near a pillar. George leans against it and then slides down to sit down on the ground. Dream remains standing, looking over the crowds with uninterest drawn on his body language.

George looks up at him, and makes grabby hands at him. “Give, give.” He laughs.

“Okay, okay. You’re so needy,” Dream snickers. He hands over the paper.

George falls silent for a minute, as he looks over his classes. English, Composition for first period. With a Mr. Asf, Jerome. George raises a single brow at that, but keeps looking through. Algebra with a Mr. Popular, MMOs. George thinks Bad said he also had that period, so at least George won’t be completely alone. A sigh of relief leaves him at that.

Then Drama, with a Mr. TDM, Dan. That was one class that George was especially excited for - he wasn’t sure what play they were putting on this year, but he was sure as hell ready to try for that. It was his last year, anyways. And the chances of getting the main role? George practically lets out a huff of air of disbelief and sarcasm lacing his thoughts. That’d never happen.

As long as he got to play a role in general, he was happy.

George continues looking at his classes - Web Design with a Mr. Venom, Ant. That class George is excited about, because he thinks Dream has it too? He might as well ask. “Hey, Dream,” George looks up at the dirty blond.

In return, he makes a questioning noise. “Do you have Web Design for period four?” George asks.

Dream looks at George, and then down at his paper. A grin spreads onto his face, and George grins back at him. “Fuck yeah!” He yells, excitement vibrating through him.

George looks up at him and cheers, hopping back up to give Dream a high five. “Let’s fucking go!” He laughs, and Dream laughs with him. 

“Feel bad for the teacher, with the amount of terrorizing that’ll be happening to him,” Dream admits, smirking at George. George shifts his glasses on his face.

“As he should be,” George laughs, feeling giggly. That is  _ so _ awesome he gets to share a class in his final year with his best friend.

“Send a photo of your entire schedule to the group chat. Wanna see what class we have with Sapnap and Bad!” Dream says, looking at George.

“For Bad? Yeah, one hundred percent. But I am sending you a verbal SMH at you trying to show my personal schedule with the arsonist.” George scoffs.

“Oh, please. I’ll send mine there first, then.” Dream offers.

George begrudgingly agrees, only if Dream buys his lunch before they head to the party at Wilbur’s house tonight. Dream scoffs but ends up agreeing.

George takes out his phone and unlocks it, and waits for Dream to send his schedule first.

_ [7:55] NIGHTMARE sent a photo to The Crafting Table group chat. _

_ CONTENTS. _

[ P1. English

P2. Photography

P3. Culinary Arts

P4. Web Design

LUNCH A

P5. Business

P6. Weight Training

P7. Physics ]

_ [7:56] NIGHTMARE is typing... _

**[7:56] NIGHTMARE:** ok, sends urs now george

_ [7:56] IM_COLOURBLIND sent a photo to The Crafting Table group chat. _

_ CONTENTS. _

[ P1. Composition

P2. Algebra

P3. Drama

P4. Web Design

P5. Spanish

LUNCH B

P5. Spanish

P6. Creative Writing

P7. Science ]

_ [7:58] IM_COLOURBLIND is typing… _

**[7:58] IM_COLOURBLIND:** first of all, fuck u. second of all, we don’t have the same lunch ):

_ [7:58] MUFFINED! is typing… _

**[7:59] MUFFINED!:** Language!!! >:0

_ [7:59] NIGHTMARE is typing… _

_ [7:59] IM_COLOURBLIND is typing… _

**[7:59] NIGHTMARE:** hi bad!!!

**[7:59] IM_COLOURBLIND:** hihi bad!! and sorry :(

_ [8:00] MUFFINED! is typing… _

**[8:00] MUFFINED!:** It’s ok!!! Do you want me to send my schedule?

_ [8:00] NIGHTMARE is typing… _

**[8:00] NIGHTMARE:** yes plzzz :3

_ [8:01] FIRE!!! is typing… _

**[8:01] FIRE!!!:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I SHARE LUNCH B WITH THE ENGLISH BITCH NOOOOO

_ [8:01] MUFFINED! is typing… _

_ [8:01] IM_COLOURBLIND is typing… _

**[8:01] MUFFINED!:** Language! O_o

**[8:01] IM_COLOURBLIND:** it pains me so much more than you… believe me

_ [8:02] FIRE!!! is typing… _

**[8:02] FIRE!!!:** fuck you

_ [8:02] IM_COLOURBLIND is typing… _

**[8:02] IM_COLOURBLIND:** take me out on a date first

George has to stop typing due to his scoffing and an annoyed smile on his feature, and also because Dream sounds like an absolute kettle. George looks up at him and starts laughing off of his ever so contagious laughter, and then Dream starts laughing because of him, and then George laughs harder because of Dream, and it becomes an endless cycle to the point Dream sinks to the floor, and George follows soon after, the two dying on the ground. And well, if George ignores the weird looks the others are giving him and his best friend, well, that’s his own information to keep to himself.

When their phones vibrate again a few times, only then do George and Dream remember how to breathe and try to stop laughing. The best they do is tone their laughter down to little giggles, and every now and then, an occasional loud snicker leaves one of them, or the both of them.

George looks back down at his phone after he wipes his eye.

_ [8:03] MUFFINED! has sent a photo to The Crafting Table group chat. _

_ CONTENTS. _

[ P1. Drama

P2. Algebra

P3. CPR

P4. Economics

LUNCH A

P5. Web Design

P6. English

P7. Science ]

_ [8:03] MUFFINED! is typing… _

**[8:03] MUFFINED!:** Dream!!! We have the same lunch!!! :D

...

_ [8:06] MUFFINED! is typing… _

**[8:06] MUFFINED!:** What happened to Dream and George? Did they die? O_O

_ [8:06] FIRE!!! is typing… _

**[8:06] FIRE!!!:** let’s hope george did, but not my husband dream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ [8:07] MUFFINED! is typing… _

**[8:07] MUFFINED!:** Husband? o_O

_ [8:07] FIRE!!! is typing… _

**[8:07] FIRE!!!:** well of course!!! nightmares and fires kinda go together, bro

_ [8:09] MUFFINED! is typing… _

**[8:09] MUFFINED!:** You’re so right! >:D Just like muffins and milk!

_ [8:09] FIRE!!! is typing… _

**[8:09] FIRE!!!:** sure bad, sure

_ [8:10] MUFFINED! is typing… _

**[8:10] MUFFINED!:** What? >:0

_ [8:10] FIRE!!! is typing… _

**[8:10] FIRE!!!:** unpopular opinion, but orange juice is better

_ [8:11] MUFFINED! is typing… _

**[8:11] MUFFINED!:** Unpopular opinion, indeed. >:D

George laughs at that, but lets out an exhale from his sore stomach. He’s already laughed too hard today. It was only like. Two hours into the school day. He should not be enjoying school  _ this _ much.

The duo take a few more seconds to themselves in order to get some actual air in their lungs before they shakily stand back up, supporting each other with their Jell-O like limbs.

They stand in silence for a few beats, before Dream looks over at George. “‘nyways… What were you talking to Mr. Sparkles about?”

“Oh!” George’s features light up as he looks at the younger, and starts to explain, his hands going every which direction. “Y’know, just credits and other opportunities I could get during my senior year, so that way I can actually graduate on time.”

“Oh, understandable.” Dream responds.

The duo stand there in a comfortable silence for a little bit, just watching the crowds infront of them.

“Anyways,” Dream starts, out of the blue. George nearly jumps. “Want to go into the cafeteria now to go and look at the clubs?” He asks, tilting his head at the other. George looks at Dream and smirks, nodding. They duo start walking for a few paces, before George suddenly stops.

Dream turns to look at him, concern seemingly bouncing off of his body language. “Everything okay?” The dirty blond asks the brown-haired boy.

“Yes! I just remembered something,” George says, snapping his fingers as realization dawns on his features. “Weren’t we gonna be creating a club this year?”

“Oh! Oh, shit! You’re right.” Dream starts, walking back towards George. “Do we even know who we have to talk to about creating that?” He frowns, raising a hand to his chin to scratch at it.

“No, I don’t. Buttt, I did just see Wilbur in the hallway. We could go ask him, or ask Bad in the groupchat?” George says, but it comes out more as a question from him.

Dream looks at George and George turns around, looking for the walking string bean in the hallway. They stand there for a moment, before Dream is the one to spot the familiar beanie sitting on the top of Wilbur’s head. Dream grabs George’s hand, and drags him through the busy hallway as they maneuver through the crowd.

When they finally get near the much taller junior, he looks absolutely done with this day already. He’s swallowing down a water bottle, the water inside vanishing in gulps at a time. Dream shares a look with George, worry in their features, before Dream puts an arm onto Wilbur’s shoulder and shakes it.

Wilbur turns towards them and tilts his head.

“Hi, Wil. Sorry to interrupt what looks like your only break in a while,” Dream laughs, a bit forced. “George and I just had a question.”

“Shoot,” Wilbur nods towards them. “Not like I haven’t answered any of those today,” he says, sarcasm dripping from his words. He smirks at them, and George sends a smile of empathy towards the taller of the now trio.

“How would we go about creating a club?” Dream asks, looking at him with interest.

Wilbur lets out a sigh and then takes a hand to drag through his dark brown hair. “Since clubs were already created over the summer to get verification and a teacher to approve ahead of time, it’ll be hard for you to create one now. You’d have to have a minimum of four members and it’d have to be created by the end of the school day. That way, we can announce it on the school news tomorrow.” He tilts his head, and taps his chin, looking up towards the ceiling. “Let’s see… You also need a teacher to verify and be able to host the club. Let’s see if I forgot anything else.” He hums, although that last part was mostly towards himself.

Dream and George look towards Wilbur, waiting patiently.

“I think I got everything, but if I think of anything else, I’ll let you know.” He says, kindly.

“Thank you!” George says, trying to hide his excitement. “You’ve been a great help! You already have our numbers, so text us if you think of anything else!”

“Yep, gotcha!” The browned hair boy says to the other.

“Other than that,” Dream inserts, “how has your day been going so far? You look exhausted. Want me to go get you another water bottle or at least fill that one up for you?”

Wilbur smiles at Dream. “Only if I get to go onto a date with you to that pizza place,” he smirks. The trio laughs for a few beats, before Wilbur says, “but nah, it’s good. It’s been going a little slower that I would’ve liked, but at least that means Krinios has been busy with people. Or Bad. He already knocked into Skeppy on accident earlier today and forced me to help.” Wilbur rolls his eyes.

“Skeppy, huh?” Dream says. He tilts his head. “He wasn’t an ass towards Bad, was he?”

“Nah,” Wilbur waves him off. “He was really super kind. I think he’s just as excited for this year as everyone else is. Also!” He starts, changing the topic before Dream or George could say anything else on the topic of Skeppy. “Not sure if you heard already, but it’s time for our annual party! It’s at my house tonight.”

“Nah, we already knew.” George interjects. “You’ve only ever told us in the group chat about six times now.” He laughs.

“Oh, shit, really?” Wilbur asks, his eyes comicially widening.

“Yeah, but no worries. We’ll be there!” Dream says. “We’ll see you later, though. I wanna go check out the clubs with George and then we’re gonna go meet our teachers. See if any of them wanna advocate for our pretty kickass idea of a club.” Dream smirks at Wilbur. Wilbur rolls his eyes in return.

“Wait,” George starts. The other two look at him and George looks back at Dream and then Wilbur. “You said you have.. a new brother, right? What was his name?”

“Oh! Techno, right?” Dream interjects, interested.

“Yeah, Techno!” Wilbur says, a little nervous. He rubs at the back of his neck. “He probably won’t be out much during the party. Dude’s level one hundred introvert. I’m a little worried for him, especially since that’ll already be a lot of people, but I think he’ll do okay.

“Sapnap is coming to the party, too, right?” Wilbur asks, looking at the duo after his very miniature rant.

“Absolutely!” Dream responds before George can. George whips his head to look at Dream, and scoffs at him.

Dream smirks at George. “If you help me make him come, I’ll let you fuck me over in Mario Party  _ and _ Mario Kart.”

George squints at Dream. “... Shake on it, and it’s a deal.”

Now it’s Dream’s turn to scoff. “Fuck. Fine.” And thus, they shake their hands.

Wilbur laughs at them, and wishes them luck in looking at the several different clubs. He waves Dream off as the other two talk, with George asking a few questions about said clubs that were for recommendation. George said he’d catch up to Dream later.

This should be interesting, Dream decides. Looking at the clubs every year is always a fun activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, hope you guys enjoyed that. i was in a writer's block for a good while there and was pretty pissed off at my writing, tbh. it's been a very stressful few weeks.  
> i turned 18 on the 23rd, so here is my birthday gift from me to you guys fro getting this dumb work of mine to 3.7k!!!!  
> i finally made a twitter so pls come interact with me there... @mochithegoatz on there!! ( https://twitter.com/mochithegoatz )
> 
> as always, let me know if these characters are in actual character LOL, and leave comments,... if u do fanart i will... i will cry... pls...... i will draw u something in return.......... ANYWAYS sapnap's schedule remains a secret mwahaha!!! (:<<   
> love you guys <3


	5. BRANCHES.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno v dream let's go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of their real names, but only for important scenes! keep that in mind. my intention is never to upset or overstep boundaries! these are strictly character studies of these chapters in this au.
> 
> ALSO, WHAT THE FUCK?? 6.6k HITS?? IM SO SORRY??? I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR THE WAIT. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH SOBBING

January 21, 7:30.

Techno slides down against the wall, until his bottom hits the floor. He doesn’t know how long he’d been in the bathroom, hidden away from the world. He’d tried to talk his teacher - really, he had. But something in Techno triggered when he saw the older man, and a fear hit him straight in the stomach, along with a red flag pulling him and dragging him and punching him in the stomach an-

Techno chokes on his own labored breathe. He doesn’t know what triggered the panic attack - okay, maybe he does, but his mind isn’t think rationally right now. He can’t fucking  _ breathe _ over the amount of pain suufocating the precious air in his lungs. Techno doesn’t remember the last time he had a panic attack - he was too focused on survival in the wild. The panic attacks had been so much more violent and unkind, when Zak had  _ promised _ that life would only gets better. Techno knew it was going to, it  _ had _ to.

Techno learned what pain was when he was five. Not minor pain - the bites from the bugs that screamed into his ears on the hot and sweaty nights were something he came to recognize as a familiar comfort; something his five year old brain came to love and appreciate. He understood what pain was and had been lucky at that age to not have  _ major _ pain. It happened nearly a few weeks later after that foolish system of thoughts, Techno thinks, sourly.

Techno’s breathe stutters as the door to the bathroom opens, and Techno’s face whips up to the newcomer. The newcomer looks down at him weirdly and walks past him, Techno following his every move with his dark brown eyes. But that’s only before he ends up realizing,  _ oh. Right. This is a bathroom. _

Techno stands up with shaky legs and inhales. He exhales. Inhales again. He’s a junior. He shouldn’t be having a panic attack,  _ period _ . He owes that much to Phil. It’s something Techno might as well do. Techno’s eyes dart down to the band around his wrist with the heart on it. The cotton feels nice against his wrist, and isn’t sharp against his sensitive skin like a bug bite or a blade or a harsh reminder of life.

His mind taunts him.

He ignores it.

Techno picks himself up and pushes his glasses onto his face, hands shaky while the world around him is unknowingly blurry. Techno doesn’t think he can hear over the heart in his ears, the roar in his calamity of the world.

Since signing up for school, Techno hasn’t been alone. Not really. It was either always him having to be with Tommy and Tubbo, or just Tommy on his own. The elementary school student was an entirely new pace from what he was really used to. Before, it was no jokes, all seriousness. A cold life, dull only on the intent of strictly survival. After he was brought into the life of a loving family, Techno’s survivalist mind instead turned confused. Harsh jabs at Tommy, Wilbur, and Phil, showing off his teeth as a bare in the face for intimidation and survival instincts. It was weird. Very weird.

But it was even weirder turning around in this entirely new building and being unable having to hold a small hand that fit snugly into his, or having the supportive energy from his adopted brother and… father. It was very weird to see Wilbur introduce himself on the stage that morning to the entirety of the school, and look like he was completely in his zone.

Whereas Techno was in the back, hands sweating profusely without the feel of a weapon in his hand, and scanning faces to memorize them into his face. Whereas Techno’s eyes were darting for every exit available.

Comfort and hospitality and trust versus survival and fear and hurt.

No Tommy to keep an eye on with Tubbo at his side, no Wilbur with a comforting hand on his back, no Phil with a good morning kiss on his head, already being gone for work by the time Techno was getting up for school. No good luck note for the day, Phil being behind his usual work schedule due to having to look after Techno that night.

It’s another reason as to why Techno owed Phil. He made the man late to work with his dumb mind and his uncontrolled thoughts and his messy brain and mouth being unable to function. The thoughts of so many new faces and people and the expectation of being able to actually socialize with people he didn't know… to be expected in a society that kept eyes on him and stared at him and watched his every movement while he wasn’t trying to hide from the natural disasters called rain and snow an-

Techno pushes the door open, and walks through the door, back into the crowded hallway. He blinks at the sudden light change, and a very light exhale makes its way through Techno’s mouth. Eyes dart back and forth again, stalking features on different faces and different features. Techno lets a hand come up to his view, and winces at the new marks on his hand from clenching them so hard. The crescent shaped indents are a reminder that he owes Phil.

With a deep renewal, Techno stalks off towards the cafeteria and outside the school to view groups. He has to thank the man in some way.

Only if he wasn’t going the wrong way, and with a red tint on his ears after looking at a map of the school, he turns around and heads the correct way.

───── ⋆ ⋅♕⋅ ⋆ ─────

January 21, 8:10.

Dream waves over towards Wilbur and George, before he turns around and decides to heads back towards the gym in order to go see Sapnap. He just seems unable to make his mind this morning, and well, it’s probably because it’s just morning.

He might go look at the groups though, on second thought. He looks towards the cafeteria and towards the outside of the school through the huge cafeteria windows and at all of the school’s groups trying to get new members; papers in hands and hands around mouths to enable the velocity of their yells across the school grouds. Dream raises a brow at that, but chuckles towards himself.

A few of the groups seem to catch his interest, though. Dream pauses in his search for Sapnap as he notices a fencing group. He blinks and a smile comes on his face of interest as he pads over towards the stand.

A man with an apple mask, half green and half orange, turns towards him. A smile plays on his lips underneath the mask, and Dream looks towards the man next to him with the black hoodie with black hair and skin. The darker of the two glances over at Dream, and Dream gives them an awkward wave.

“... So… a fencing group, huh?” Dream starts off, blinking at the other masked man and the other with papers in his hands. The two look at each other, before the masked man starts to speak.

“Yep! Was just created this year. I’m TapL, but you pronounce it like tapple, not tap L.” He laughs through his apple mask. “This over here is Calvin - he’s the president of the group, and I’m the vice president. The group was just created this year.” TapL replies, and Dream nods along, interested. “You’re Dream, right? Of the Dream Team?”

“Oh, yeah!” He laughs, his face becoming a little flushed. “That’s me!”

“Of course we’d know it was him,” Calvin butts in the conversation, putting a hand over his face as he looks at Dream. “He is one of the most popular people in the school, including Skeppy. What kinda fuckery you doin’ being interested in our group?”

Dream blinks, surprise lining his features for a moment. “Oh, I’m into fencing. Did I disappoint you by being here?” Dream lets out a forced and nervous laugh.

“Oh, no, you didn’t! Don’t worry,” TapL butts back into the conversation. “Calive is just surprised that you’re checking out our group. This is the second group we’ve been visited by today - Toast, Sykunno and Corpse being the first.” TapL informs. “We’re just pleased to able to have you come out and see!” He laughs underneath the mask.

Dream blinks before lighting up. “Wait, Sykunno and Corpse came through here?”

“They did,” TapL confirms. “But, anyways, super nice to meet you!”

“Oh, shit, yeah, nice to meet you too! Can I try out using one of your swords?” He joked.

“Yeah, dude. You’ll have to go through us, first,” TapL says, mostly joking.

Dream looks at him through the mask before he smirks underneath it. “Alright, bet. I got you.” He says. “No need to dress up, let’s just go for a practice round, ey? VP first then the big P, I’d say.”

TapL’s face lights up underneath his mask, and he lets out a loud snicker. “Alright, bet.” With a quick lean over, TapL reaches over and grabs one of the swords, regardless of them being sharp and not a dull blade like they’d usually use in practice. Dream catches it with his hand and smirks up at TapL.

“Let’s step away from the stand, yeah?” Calvin’s voice mulls in through the new tense environment. “Put a show on for the ladies, away from my stand.” He jokes.

“Gotchu,” TapL lets out a big laugh and it has Dream laughing, too. His laugh seems to be contagious.

Dream beckons for his new acquaintance to follow him and the duo goes into the hallway where it’s more open and away from the stand.

They stand a few feet away from each other as they slip into their fight mechanics. Dream crouches down as he narrows his eyes underneath his mask, and TapL stays straight up while his hand relaxes around his sword.

Dream barely hears Calvin count down from three as he launches himself forward on one.

TapL rears back and Dream barely has time to think,  _ fast reflexes _ , as TapL switches his positioning and jabs Dream with his elbow, knocking the air out of him. TapL grins down at Dream through the bottom of his mask, and Dream barely has time to throw himself out of the way as TapL uses his hand to try and hit Dream with the tip of his sword.

Dream falls onto the floor and clenches his teeth before throwing himself back up and thrusting the end of his sword directly into TapL’s chest.

A wheeze forces it’s way out of TapL’s throat as he chokes on his air.

Dream blinks and then drops the sword, laughing at TapL nervously. TapL uses his hand to rub over the area, wincing when a speck of red comes back. “Probably shouldn’t have used th-,” he coughs again, “the sharp swords.”

“Oh, shit,” Dream hisses out, and uses the palm of his hands to put on TapL’s chest, worried for the other masked man. TapL winces underneath him, letting out a breathy laugh. His own dark hands come up and lay on Dream’s wrists, gently pulling him away.

“I’m okay, Dream. Just a little cut on my chest ‘sall.” He laughs out another breathy laugh. TapL reaches a hand up to fix his mask, and looks over at the junior. He points a thumb over his shoulder and laughs - “I’m sure Calvin would like to go, though he doesn’t exactly play nice.” TapL warns, his voice carrying an undertone of humor. “He doesn’t join in tournaments for that exact reason,” he says.

Dream laughs and is about to decline when a deep voice interrupts him. He blinks and turns around to face the voice.

“.. C-can I try?”

He has brown hair and glasses, and with a glance down to his hands, he has bandages on his fingers and two matching bands around his wrists. Dream thinks there might be a heart on the both of them, but he can’t be sure. He blinks his eyes and looks back up to the other. “Sure.” Dream says.

TapL blinks and looks at him. “Sure, but if you win against this guy, you've gotta join our club,” he jokes.

The brown haired boy looks at the other through his glasses and it takes a few beats of silence before he says, “Okay. I will join your club…”

Dream lets out a laugh. “A little overconfident, are we?” He jabs him with his elbow.

The boy lets out a wheeze of pain and glares at Dream. Dream winces and steps away. TapL frowns and hands the browned hair boy his sword while he continues to apply pressure to his chest.

The boy lets out a quiet “thank you,” and takes the sword. Dream stands up and paces away from the boy, each standing about six feet away from each other.

TapL looks between the two, with an interested expression as he counts down from three.

Dream only has time to launch away as a sharp sword chips away his mask and a silver flash is cut through his vision. Dream lets out a whisk of a sigh as he launces back on his heels, inhaling sharply.

Dream has to regain his balance, and by the time he does, he has to instantly drop down to the ground to avoid the sharp end of the sword. He dodges quickly to the side as the sword comes down with a menacing song with it’s movements. Dream exhales as he turns to his side, using his hands to push against the floor and jumps up with the momentum. The boy looks at him through his glasses and Dream suddenly reaches with a rush this is no longer a practice run.

This dude fights as if he fights with survival in his every day life, and with an overwhelming feeling drowning him, Dream chokes on his breath.

The power this boy has behind him with one hand only terrifies Dream what the boy will do with both of his hands. The way this boy tosses the sword from one hand to another with practiced ease and the way his now red eyes - is that because of the lighting? the overwhelming feelings? Dream can’t tell over the roar of his heart in his ears - were now brown makes Dream feel like he can’t breathe under the intensity. Dream feels like he’s drowning and he can’t feel over the intensity of his heart.

Pure instincts overcome him, and Dream is dodging left and right with each swing from this mystery man. Dream falls back onto his back and his legs fold forwards like a chair, and then Dream is coming back up and fighting against every law of gravity as he uses an arm out of pure and unfiltered instinct to block his face, the sword ripping through his clothes.

Dream barely feels the rip of skin and the wetness of unfiltered red spilling towards the ground, the sound of liquid hitting solids mute to him.

The universal language of violence, one often ignored if not directed at the party themselves is what makes ignorance bliss. However, Dream is the party in question, and Dream has to fight against the overwhelming roar of his heart and his demanding emotions screaming at him to flee. This is a situation where there is no winning. This is a situation where there is only losses and freight.

Yet, his logical part of his brain refuses to let him back away. It refuses to let him back up and try to get away - his brain is screaming and his heart is screaming and his emotions are screaming and Dream feels both like he’s gonna laugh, cry, throwup, and flee. His mid is a battle field. He can’t breathe, as his eyes are focused on his boy in the dark hoodie right in front of him, as he like like the prey and this boy is the predator, with his sharp claws. He can’t fucking breathe.

Dream glowers at the other as the dull feeling of a sword is lodged right on his throat - not hard enough to kill, not enough to issue any pain - just a sword, resting on his skin with the entire purpose of intimidation. Dream hates that it’s working.

With a clatter, somewhere below him, Dream admits defeat. Absolute and an overwhelming defeat. He lets out a shaky feeling.

The clapping of a crowd is what gets Dream to jump and shake out of his mind, and his mind only now registers that the clatter was his sword being dropped. The air in his now empty hand is cold and demanding, and the freezing sweat on the back of his neck is like a predator who just drawn blood from him. Dream lets out a wheezy sigh of exhaustion and a whoozy feeling overtakes him; his mind is trying hard to register the other boy infront of him.

Glasses. Brown eyes - weren’t they red? - with brown hair that falls down. A black hoodie with blue jeans. Shaky yet rough hands, intense body language.

Dream sinks down to the ground, one shaky hand reaching up to feel his throat. He barely registers Calvin and TapL asking if he’s okay and the boy infront of him just looking at him through his glasses. Dream barely registers conversation. Dream’s heart won’t stop roaring. He lets out a shudder of a breath as he kneels on the ground for support, breath seeming like the most impossible thing to get right now.

Dream’s head snaps up to the other boy, shaky fingers reaching up to his own mask and feeling the porcelain mask jagged against his soft fingers. Dream’s eyes whip over to the ground and sees the white edge of his mask shattered into pieces, and Dream has to stare at them for a while before he feels his fingers again.

He doesn’t register Sapnap now sitting next to him, nor does he notice that the boy is gone. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sat here on the ground, and he can barely register that Nick is talking to him. He can’t think of their code names, he can’t call Nick Sapnap right now. His mind is overwhelming and yelling at him to get up or do  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ . Clay can’t.

A soft exhale again, and he’s reaching for his best friend’s hand to get a feel on anything. Who was that? He’s never met anyone in this school as good as him at fighting, other than Skeppy in their rare encounters. Rough hands are holding his face, and a soft call of “Dream,” is what makes Dream look over at Nick in his daze.

“-eam. Dream. _Clay_!”

Clay jumps, looking over at Nick with a startled face. When’d they get into the bathroom? Clay doesn’t remember walking or moving. Clay’s eyes dart down and notices Nick has his mask, and lets out a shaky breathe as Nick’s hands come up to cup his face.

“What happened, man?” Nick asks, ignoring the fact that his best friend is sinking into his touch. Clay reaches a hand up and touches Nick’s hand, not realizing how shaky he is.

“.. I.. I don’t know. It was just… it was just a practice match.” He exhales, and Nick breathes with him. “I didn’t think… I didn’t know he was serious…”

Nick looks at him with concern. “Are… Are you hurt? Anywhere?” He asks, thoroughly checking through Clay’s face.

“No.. No. I’m okay,” Clay breathes out, reaching for his now chipped mask. He puts it on. “Thanks, Sapnap.” He exhales, voice genuine. “What happened to Calvin? TapL?”

“Oh, they helped with crowd control. Who was that kid you were with, Dream?” Sapnap asks instead.

“.. I.. I don’t know. It’s… It’s fine. Let’s go find George and look at the other groups…”

───── ⋆ ⋅♕⋅ ⋆ ─────

Techno looks down at his hands, and jumps when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He can’t believe he just did that. Phil  _ told _ him not to get into any trouble, and it’s the first thing he does..?

Techno lets our a dry sob, and with shaking hands, Techno ignores the message and types out a text message.

_ [8:45] Techno IS TYPING. . . _

**[8:45] Techno:** Zak. Please come find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come hit me up at twitter! i hope this chapter was worth the wait and im so so fucking sorry for the wait. seriously.  
> life got so chaotic. i dropped out of school, i had to go to the hospital several times, i had to get tested for covid, i've had to cancel my plans, and just.. life has been so chaotic and down as of lately. so im very sorry for the wait ):  
> i hope that this chapter does make up for it, though. i'll work hard to get chapters out for frequently, i love you guys!!  
> 6.6k hits on this is so mind boggling and so mind blowing to me - im SO so grateful for this, and huge huge thank you to arey on twitter for letting me have the courage to be able to publish all of this <3
> 
> go follow arey: https://twitter.com/areecy_  
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/mochithegoatz

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided to do the chapters as short so updates come out so much quicker!! i have like 3+ updates already if i do this, so maybe update weekly? mwahaha
> 
> this is going to be. very very slow burn.  
> i want to do a character study in this au of how i feel the characters will grow as people, so please buckle up and enjoy the ride!
> 
> i have no socials to plug at the moment, so this account is the best way to get ahold of me!!  
> please comment down below if you guys prefer long chapters or smaller chapters!!
> 
> please let me know if this is in character, by the way!!! i would love to get criticism [: <3


End file.
